Rainbow Dash brother Harry Dash Lighting AKA Harry James Potter
by Foster118
Summary: I have read story of twilight brother being harry and Fluttershy have brother call harry but why not Rainbow and Harry as brother and sister. story start on Earth then to Equestria. please Reads and Reviews thank you enjoy it. I have may Harry being pair with Princess Celestia. Adopted by LBStar.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: As we all know Harry Lived with his Mother family. I put him in with one of the member of the Order of the Phoenix who know James, Lily very well. so Harry do not need to worry about his Mother no Magic people at tall. but only one of the order know that James Potter was still alive because he live with him.

**Add:** I just like to Make Harry Rainbow Dash Brother because i feel like it but i do not own My Little Pony or Harry Potter I just want to wright about. when people are feeling down about them self.

**Add Story before Harry was in the School of Magic( Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry).** Harry Dash Lighting was the older brother of a younger filly Name Rainbow Dash but Rainbow ever seen her older brother because of Albus Dumbledore toke me away from his real family. His father name was Lighting Cloud blue and His mother name was Lily Dash but Lily never got to her son room in time to save him from the male red Phoenix in time. but his father was at work that time. but no one know that James Potter was alive with looking after Harry found out that his dad James Potter was alive but in Scotland.

**Chapter one.**

As Harry James Potter was at the House where his Mother die but his father to but James put a spell on him before he die by Lord Voldemort.(AKA _Tom Marvolo Riddle)_ before Harry know his Parents names James Potter and Lily Evans en Potter. But Harry was living with one of the order of phoenix but Harry ask his dad to take him to his old home but James let him so Harry and he dad was looking at the old home when Harry was just a baby. but Harry ask his Dad one thing on his maid." Dad how come you survive the attack that Lord Voldemort did to you and mum?.

but James just have a smile on his face and said back to his son Harry" That is because Tom did not know i put a spell on me but I was just doing a play on him like he kill me but no he haven't at tall because I am still alive man. But I know tom was coming to kill us because he hate us every much because we are powerful Wizard in the world. But son I was only doing my best to save you and your Mother life so I call up to her that he is here so she can use a spell that will kill Tom and that was love that did it to him. As Harry was looking at his dad in shock about Lord Voldemort but James said to Harry" Right let get you back to school because I am going to have a nice long talk to Dumbledore and maybe get a job at Hogwarts. for some years I don't know yet to we get there. Come on son let get to a hotel before the train leave for Hogwarts ok. And Harry only nod to him. so Harry and James got to a Hotel just not to far way from the Station where the train is but James have not seen Hogwarts in a every long time.

As James and Harry just check in to a room so Harry have his own room and James have a Room next door to him but James do miss his wife Lilly alots after Voldemort kill her. after James and Harry both turn of the light in there rooms so their can get some sleep.

**The next day in the Wizard world one of the 5 star hotel near the Hogwarts Express Station.**

It was the right time now for Harry and James to get up and ready for the next day. Just after a nice cook breakfast Harry so James the way to Hogwarts express Station but on his way Harry meet up with Ron Weasley an Hermione Granger both Ron and Hermione just stare at James Potter who just said" ah you two must be my son best Friend Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger it every nice to meet you and yes my names is James Potter and I am Harry Father. but Hermione just have to ask James" Mr Potter how did you survive Voldemort attack I know Dumbledore will be in a lot of shock to see you at Hogwarts. but James just smile and nod to her back.

Just as Harry, Ron, Hermione, James got on to the Train but Harry hear Voldemort in his head" I will get you Harry Potter when I do you will die." That what all his said. As the Train start leave Harry start to get a lot of old memories about his real family from anther world full of Pony but no Human but just then Harry sore in his maid his mother and a younger pony with a Rainbow mane and tail. By the time Harry memories gong the train just come to a stop because it just arrivals at Hogwarts Station when all the students got of the train and in to the school. The head master P Dumbledore was just looking happy to see everybody enjoy a nice school holiday but what he did not it sore was Harry was with his dad James Potter one of the best students Dumbledore have back then.

But as James Just walk up to Dumbledore and said to him" I am going to have a nice long talk with you sir. but Professor Dumbledore said back to him"Fine with me Mr Potter just follow me to my office but Harry and Hermione and Ron have to go back to where your tower room is but James Harry is in the one that you and Lilly and Sirius and myself was in.

but James was happy about that. after Harry and Ron, Hermione to the Gryffindor tower to get ready for the first day back at Hogwarts But Harry was thinking about getting away from this world but where his sister is. But for now Harry have to fine a book what called new life and new hope. what will be in the was now Time for everybody to go down to the great hall to see what the head master have to say again. As everybody was sat at there table Professor Dumbledore got up and start saying" Welcome back everybody i hope you enjoy your week of from Hogwarts but we have got a guess today who will be teaching you Defence Agains the dark arts please welcome a old s of my from here Mr James Potter. As everybody just clap to James who just got up and stand next to Dumbledore and said" Hello everybody yes I am Harry father but you lots will be getting a hard time in the Defence Agains dark art with me because i am good at it. And Dumbledore said" Thank you Mr Potter and Mr Potter will also be taking a room in the Gryffindor tower room so please everybody be nice to him. now of all you go and start class.

but after everybody leave the great hall Harry said to Hermione and Ron to meet up later because his like to ask Professor Dumbledore something but just as Harry start to get to Dumbledore office a bright light went over me and then black out. but before Harry went black out he know that he went f a roof of some think but hear a familial voice that said" Sister we need to get this pony to the h wing because he went f are roof. but Harry hear a anther Familial voice saying" Ok Luna guard please take this please to the hospital wing please and Luna I will tell Twilight and her friends to come over as quick and positive ok. After that Harry was now black out.

...

FOSTER118 here I am just say hope this one ok but I am taking my time on this story about Harry have a sister that is called Rainbow dash lease reads & reviews thank.


	2. Adoption

If anyone who want to take over my Rainbow Dash bother Harry Dash Lighting A.K.A Harry James Potter please just PM I can not think of another chapter for it. Who ever take the challenge can read Wright and so. But I just can't Think of the next new Chapters for it. Please Some one Adopted Thank.


End file.
